The Coding Heroes
by DingoLordVIP
Summary: This is a story that I've been working on for a bit.


Few disclaimers about this project:

Chapters are not real chapter. They are like subdivisions of a story. No official chapter parts yet.

Not the final copy. Changes may be made.

Enjoy

Chapter One

You know how most people interact with others? They normally talk at a normal level at a normal place under completely and utterly friendly aura. What you don't think is three random people would kidnap you and take you to a creepy, damp room. They also somehow managed to terrify me more than I thought would have been possible for three girls that are the same age as me. Keep in mind, though, they are acting like this is totally normal, and seem like they want to ask me some normal questions in this environment. Hold on, one of them is about to talk.

"Hello there. Sorry about acting like this. We didn't know for sure if you would come with us willingly, so we kidnapped you." one on the right said.

"We are REALLY sorry about that! Please forgive us!" The one in the middle said.

I asked "It's ok if you tell me who you are, what you want from me, and WHY YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO KIDNAP SOMEONE!"

"Calm down you. We don't really care what you think about us and our methods." the one on the left said. "As far as introduction go, though, I am Dory Hilton. This here" she, I mean Dory, pointed beside her to the person in the middle, "is Kat Mongle, and the one farthest from me is Jamie Eisenhower. All we want from you is to tell us how you discovered your powers, and all events that happened thereafter."

I responded, "Alright. I'll tell you all that happened to me when I got my powers."

"I was sitting at my Bear Inc. computer, playing _Consorts and Villains_ , a MMORPG game based off of many iconic monsters and gods. As I was entering the boss room of the Orge Lord, I realized that I did not pack some of the necessary items in order to defeat the boss. I could not go back, because the boss already spawned and the doors to the exit were sealed. I started to fight, wishing that I could have some more health potions, the exclusive Radiation Blade and the powerful Wings of God. As I was wishing, I did not realize that those very things were being created right behind me. The boss beat me with barely any health left, and I got very angry. I shouted to the computer on that fateful day, 'If I only had the Demonic Armor of Satan, I could have easily defeated you, Orge Lord!' I spun around in an unholy rage, only to be shocked that I did have the Wings of God, the Demonic Armor of Satan, and the Radiation Blade. I stood there in awe, not knowing at the time that I put them there with my gift. I hesitated, then decided to touch them to see if they would equip to me. As I slowly reached out to them and touched them, they did not move at all. But once I touched the Wings of God, they disappeared. I jumped back, startled by the sudden disappearance of the wings. I turned around, looking all over my room to see where they went, but to no avail. I sighed, and stood there, wondering what was going on. Then, out of the corner of both of my eyes, I saw the white wings curve around my back, pushing themselves up a little bit, twitching, as if they were waiting to fly away. I was shocked, and turned around before they could grab me. But no matter what I did, they remained right on my back. I stopped, and cautiously wiped my back with my hands. The white, beautiful, and soft wings attached themselves to my back, and I could feel the area in which the wings connect with the arch of my back. I suddenly got really worried, since someone could come in and see my wings and all of the other stuff. I quickly touched the rest of the equipment, and it equipped onto me. I soon realized that this attire would most definitely be noticed by my mom and anyone else who walked in, so I opened my window, and jumped.

I started to free-fall, since my house was 16 stories above the streets of New Lillakin. I kept trying to fly with my wings, but they were limp and useless. I started to panic, screaming all the way down, and trying to flap my wings. I closed my eyes, and tried a different approach. I pictured how cool it would be to fly through the night sky, not bound by the laws of gravity, and hoped that just the image of flight would work. I felt the wind on my face change direction, and I opened my eyes to discover that I was now flying straight over the streets of downtown Detroit. I smiled, and yelled at the top of my lungs. That was the greatest feeling I've ever felt.

I soon realized that my wings were starting to get exhausted from flying everywhere. I touched down by Timples' Headquarters, leaning against the wall in order to regain some of my energy so that I can get back home. In the meantime, I decided now might as well have been a good time to figure out how to get stuff on and off. I was about to start experimenting, when I heard someone cry out in pain on the other side of the wall I was leaning up against. I decided to check out what happened, and I peeked my head around the wall. I saw a girl on the ground, with a guy standing over her.

"Sofia, I'll tell you this only one more time," the guy in the mask said. "WHERE'S MY MONEY?" The girl looked like she was about to faint from fright, and she made a whimpering noise. I felt sorry for her, and decided to help her out of the jam she was in.

I yelled "Hey, dude! It's not nice to pick on girls, you know."

"Are you to talk to me, boy?" the guy said angrily. He spun around, and when he saw me, he laughed. "Why are you dressed up like that? What, are you a cosplayer? Well, boy, that sword won't do you much good against my switchblade!" He suddenly pulled from an inside pocket in his jacket a long, black switchblade. I hesitated attacking him, not knowing if I could use the sword. That hesitation was all the guy needed, and he charged right at me. He swiped, but I was able to block it with my sword. He stumbled backwards, surprised that my sword actually deflected his attack.

I walked towards him and said, "By the way, my name is not 'boy'. My name is Michael Drage, and I'm telling you now to walk away and never bother this girl again. Unless you want a taste of my blade." He turned around and started running away, too scared to care about anything else. I turned back to her, who was staring at me in wonder.

"Hey, you ok?" I said.

She hesitated, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to get caught up in that. I hope you're okay."

I said, 'I'm perfectly fine. That loser wouldn't have been able to hurt me anyway.' I looked at her thoughtfully, watching a smile form across her face. "Hey, Sofia."

'Yes?' Sofia said.

'Do you need a ride home?'

With that, I flew her home, and instead of being scared about flying on a guy she's never seen before, she was excited, and smiled the entire time. I did as well, from helping her, and giving her this joy of flight. Finally, she said that she should probably be getting back to her house. I started to head towards the address she gave me, a little bit sad that the flight ended. I was so lost in thought, I didn't realize that we arrived until she told me that we passed her house. I told her I was sorry, and went back. When we touched down, I was able to get a good look at her house. I suddenly realize that she lives in a ginormous mansion, with a big iron gate blocking off the inside pathway that connects with the dirt path that travelers go on.

'Wait, why do you live here?' I asked.

She said 'I guess I had so much going on in my mind that I didn't tell you who I am.' She turned to me, and put a hand on her hip. 'My name is Sofia Contor, and I would like to thank you for saving my life.'"

Chapter Two

"Wait a minute." Jamie said. "You saved Sophia Contor? THE Sophia Contor?"

"Yea." I replied. "I was quite shocked as well. Anyway, can I get back to my story?"

"Yes, please do!" Kat said.

"Alrighty then. After I dropped of Sophia, I went back home and was able to take off my stuff. I still don't know how to get rid of it once I spawn it, so for now it is all stuck inside of my closet. Other than that, there isn't much else to talk about. You guys probably already heard about the attack yesterday. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are correct. But we still would like you to tell us your side of the story, and how the enemies came into our world." Dory replied.

"Wait, since when were there separate worlds? And how do you know so much more than I do about this?"

Jamie took a step closer to me. She very calmly said "If you really wanna know, fine. We three also have powers. I have the same powers that you have; the ability to control coding in video games. Kat here has the power to create viruses to infect enemies and generate anit-virus walls and weapons to fend off other viruses. Dory has a pretty interesting power. She can make any kind of instrument a weapon just by playing a song on it."

I looked at them in awe. They have powers as well? And all three of them seem to be connected to games and such. I asked Dory, "What do you mean when she says that you can turn any instrument into a weapon?"

Dory replied, "I can play songs, and those songs manifest and will act the way my imagination wants it to, is the best way that I can explain it. How about this instead. I can take a dubstep song, and every single time the base or tempo changes, the song will lash out at an enemy and kill it."

"That's a pretty cool power. I wish I had that. But what did you want me down here for? You probably were not after the information that I had. So, what is it?" I asked them.

"What we want" Jamie said, "Is for you to join our team."

"What, like a superhero team? Sure. That sounds like it'll be fun."

"Alright then. Team, lets welcome our new member, Michael Drage!" All three of them clapped for me, with big smiles on everyone's face. I was feeling pretty energetic too.

"What are we called?" I asked them. I wanted to make sure that we have a name for ourselves so that if we get interviewed, I won't mess it up.

"We haven't made an appearance yet, so we haven't bothered to name ourselves yet. What, do you have a name for us?"

"Not really. I just wanted to know." Rats. Guess this team really is just starting out from scratch. But that shouldn't be a problem. After all, we haven't done anything yet. "Should we come up with a name for ourselves anyway? So we don't say something dumb on the news?" I asked them.

"Probably." Dory replied. "But I don't have a clue what we would be called."

"Me neither" Jamie agreed.

Kat looked like she was deep in thought, then she jumped up three feet into the air going "AHA!" She hit the ground, and excitedly said "Maybe we should call ourselves something to do with our powers!"

"That's a start." Jamie said, "But we all don't exactly have the same powers."

Kat replied, "Yeah, but don't we all have something related to coding in our powers? Since no matter which way you look at it, it all relates back to code?"

Everyone agreed with her, and then came the thought process of finding a name for ourselves. The three of them threw in ideas that they thought would be good, but turned out to be lame. I suddenly came up with a name that I thought would work. "How about we call ourselves The Coding Heroes." I looked around, all jittery and excited to see if there was any positive reaction at all. They all smiled at me, and said that they thought that was an awesome name. We all agreed on the name, and I believe that this is when we finally became an actual team. As the savior of the world; both this one and the coding world. We struck fear into the hearts and cores of evildoers when they heard this name uttered. As the band of misfits known as The Coding Heroes.

 **Chapter Three**

"Hey" Jamie said. "You didn't finish your story yet. We still don't know what happened to you during that battle. So, can you please tell us more about it?"

"Ok fine." I said. "This one is a bit of a doozy, and I don't even know what happened a bit. Ok, after I got home from my first rescue, I took off everything and shoved it into my closet, since I didn't know how to get rid of whatever I summoned. Then, I just flopped onto my bed, and started to think and take in what had just happened. I was pretty rattled, with this power that I never knew I had, and being able to meet, and save the daughter of the richest man in the world. Once my surprise wore off, I fell asleep."

"As I was sleeping, I drifted into a weird dream. In it, I was surrounded by green numbers, and it seemed to make a hallway, with all the doors locked. I started to walk down, feeling mildly creeped out, and at the end of the hall was a red velvet armchair. I got really nervous now, with my skin crawling against my back. Suddenly, there was some sort of figure sitting in the armchair. He was the same color as the numbers on the walls, but his make-up contained different websites and information. I don't know how I was able to tell this, but I felt like he was trying to hack something from where he was sitting. I suddenly felt an urge to turn around and run for my life. Just as I was about to bolt, the figure on the chair looked at me.

" _ **Hello there."**_ I suddenly felt goosebumps run up and down my spine. Not only was his voice so human, but it was also so distorted that it made me feel like I was standing in front of a robot playing as a human.

" _ **I didn't think that you would have come here so soon. You must have an incredible amount of potential."**_ I started to back up at this point, but I ran into something. I turned around, and there was a wall right behind me. I turned back around, and suddenly I was in some sort of library. All the walls became real bookshelves, and the armchair turned into a couch. There was a TV in front of the couch, and after a bit, it turned on. I walked over to it, and took a seat on the couch. On the TV, there was a live news report on the sudden issues that are facing the world. The news anchor was talking about a strange disease that was causing a wide variety of problems in people, from spontaneous combustion, to making their bodies move independently on their own. She said that the scientists were not sure what was causing this recent pandemic, or how it is able to diversify and cause so many horrible phenomenon's, but that they were going to get down to the bottom of it.

I was getting confused, since that news station was showing different scenes all throughout the world, and I never heard of this until now. I decided that I should try and find a way out of this room, but when I went to stand up, I found that the red velvet on the couch was starting to melt, and it was slowly fusing with my legs. I started to panic, and right in front of me was the weird figure I saw earlier.

'Do not be afraid, my good sir' He said in his distorted voice, 'I have no intentions to harm you. I just want to tell you a few thing. The couch is keeping you here because I don't want you to run away.' After he said that, he started to walk in circles around the couch. Every single time I tried to get up, the couch melted faster, and soon, my entire lower half of my body was melted to the floor and the couch. 'Once upon a time, in this world, there was darkness. There was no form, no right, and no law to keep everything working at a steady order. There wasn't even anything that you, me, or anything else here could touch or use. Then, one day, there was bright green light that came from a door in the wall. It spread across the land, changing and giving everything a purpose and a form that it touched. The people could finally see and feel and touch anything that they wanted. Curiously, not every single mass of nothingness changed and gained a purpose. They were stuck as being nothing, and soon, anything that had a purpose lost the power to see the Nothing, and they just thought that it was all a distant dream. The Coders, especially, casted out the Nothings. They turned them down. The Nothings spread themselves across the capital hall, calling out for help and for a form, since the Coders are the ones that created all things. But they did not help us. They left us there to float, and eternally suffer and never gain a true form and a purpose. For so long, the Nothings floated around, not able to do anything, and started to resent the Coders, and anyone else who gained a form and would not help them. Once again, a Nothing went to the door that the green light came from so long ago now, hoping that maybe, this time, he could become something. He floated in front of it, and stayed there for a full cycle. Every Nothing was telling him to give up, to just accept that no one will help us, and to accept the fate that they have achieved. This Nothing still didn't give up, no matter what anyone tried to do to convince it to stop. Suddenly, a light came from the doorway, and that Nothing absorbed it all, consuming it, until he gained a new form. All the creatures of the world came to the doorway to see what happened, and what they saw was something truly horrifying. It was a devastated body, something that absorbed too much light. It's body resembled a mix of lightning and a sparkling mass of electricity at the top of it. The new creature vibrated intensely, its entire body coursing and sparking with electricity. A Typer approached it, and asked it in many different languages if it knew what it was. It stayed silent, and just stared into the Typer's eyes. Without warning, it spoke to everyone who was in close range through electromagnetic signals. "I don't know what I am now, but I was what everyone here was before me. I was a Nothing, and we Nothing all know that Coders have the power to make us a body, and a purpose to live and to do. They did not do this. They let us rot, sad and alone for all eternity. But I have changed that fate for all Nothings. Stand up my brothers! For today, we shall gain the best purpose. For I am a Virus, and all Nothings that want a purpose, stand with me and absorb the green light! This form that all is gazing upon is the true form of myself, and all the Nothings that still exist in this world. I tell my fellow Nothings, Come to the door, and bathe in the green light, so that all may see you as you truly are, and shall kill all that oppose us!' This was so long ago now, that it makes me feel so amazing that I survived this long. I fought too many battles to still be alive, but thanks to my comrades, I have lived on." All of a sudden, he went right into my face.


End file.
